


Family in Propwash Junction

by chamberlainislife



Category: Planes (2013)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-08 13:05:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5498018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamberlainislife/pseuds/chamberlainislife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Propwash Junction has 3 new members of its community, and sometimes there are turbulent times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Olivia and Collin Fight

It was a normal day in Propwash Junction. It was very sunny and warm and everyone in town was outside enjoying the weather.  
Dottie and Chug were outside with Skipper reflecting on the WATG race when 8 year old Collin Crophopper approached them. The young plane was beginning to train with Skipper as well as his parents and showed remarkable skill in racing.  
"Oh look who's here!" Said Chug smiling at the 8 year old. "Wanna hear some funny Dusty stories?"  
"No. Olivia is being mean again. She kicked me and I think my tire is running out of air. Can you help me Dottie?" Collin asked, moving his left wing tire.  
"Of course, Collin. But what exactally happened?" Asked Dottie.  
"Oh. Mom and Dad are at the doctors with Chandra, so I am left with Olivia. So, since they are not home, she acts crazy. She was trying to make rice but ended up spilling it all over the place. She wanted me to clean it. I said no and she kicked me. And now I am here," said Collin, frowning.  
"Wow. Sibling problems. What is she doing now?" Asked Skipper.  
"I sent her to her room and she's really mad so I am kinda scared to go back home," Collin told him.  
"Well, let's get that tire looked at and we'll go from there," said Dottie. She led Collin to Fill n Fly.

"So, you don't have a flat tire, but it looks dented. I will fill it up with air again and you will be good to go," said Dottie as she examined Collin's tire.  
"Thanks so much Dottie," said Collin. He appreciated Dottie, even though she can be bossy sometimes, but it is for the better. Dusty always told him stories about the way she acted when he wanted to race. Collin didn't understand why other planes looked down on his father, but he was still young, and didn't need to know about the details. All he cared about was that Dusty married Ishani, and they lived a happy life and had him and his 2 younger sisters. He patiently waited while Dottie pumped his tire with air, and when he left, he saw something surprising.  
"Olivia Ann Indira Crophopper! What did I tell you!?" Collin scolded. His sister was about to go into Dottie's when Collin saw her. "Olivia, you were supposed to be at home!"  
"Sorry, Collin. I just wanted to ask Dottie to help me with something," the 5 year old said, looking at her brother with sad eyes. Collin immediately felt a pang of guilt. He then wished he hadn't yelled at her.  
"Livvy, what's wrong?" asked Dottie, gently stroking her long nose, which she inherited from her mother. "Did something happen?'  
"Collin got mad at me," said the younger plane, trying to hold in a sniffle. "I just spilled rice. I was an accident."  
"But you told me to clean it up. It's your mess after all," said Collin, frowning. "Look, I'm sorry I got mad, but if you make a mess, you clean it up."  
"But you're older than me! You're better at cleaning messes than me!" sniffed Olivia, who was tearing up. "Mommy and Daddy! Come home!" Olivia turned towards the wall and started wailing. Collin glanced at Dottie, who drove over to Olivia.  
"Hey, anyone want some jokes?" asked Chug, who suddenly appeared in the doorway.  
"Chug, not appropriate," scolded Dottie. Chug's eyes then went to Olivia, who was still full on bawling.  
"Aw, Livvy," said Chug, driving over to her. "Don't cry."  
Collin was speechless. He didn't know his sister would react this way. He didn't have a mean personality. He just wanted to teach Olivia how to clean up her own messes. But he didn't expect her reaction. Feeling guilty, he drove next to his sister.  
"Livvy, you know I love you. I am sorry," said Collin, gently nuzzling his sister.  
"Go away!" said Olivia, pushing Collin away.

"Olivia, shh. It's going to be ok. Your brother didn't mean to be rude," said Dottie. "I know you love him, deep inside. You know, fighting is common in families. Living with others can be hard. I know cleaning messes is hard. But, you could have asked him for help, not make him do the whole thing."  
"But he didn't need to mean to me about it," Olivia wailed. "Just because he is older doesn't mean he can boss me around all the time! It's my house too! Actually, it's Mommy and Daddy's!"  
"Sweetheart, Collin wasn't trying to be mean. You're family! Families fight, but they still love each other!" said Chug. "Now, can I make a few jokes to cheer my little Olivia up? Ooh, I have a funny one! Why was six afraid of seven? Because seven eight(ate) nine!" Chug started laughing wildly and tried to make Olivia laugh.  
"I don't get it," said Olivia sadly and started t cry again.

Collin wished his parents would come home soon. He didn't want to hold a grudge. He just wanted to laugh and play with her, like they had only a few hours ago.


	2. Friend Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Collin calls a close friend, and starts to relax about the Olivia episode.

Olivia was still upset at Collin even after their parents returned home. She refused to look at him or even be in the same room as him. When Ishani put Chandra in her room, Collin decided to play with her. At least she didn't argue. Yet.  
"Chandra. You're so cute, you know that?" cooed Collin as he playfully nuzzled the one year old plane, who was beginning to look just like her father. "I hope you feel better." She had been at the doctor's when the fight happened, and it turned out she had some sort of virus that Collin didn't know about.  
Chandra looked up into her brother's green eyes. Quietly, she made baby sounds that made Collin smile. She then went under Collin's wing and started to fall asleep. Collin didn't mind. He needed the comfort, and his baby sister was giving him the right amount. He could still hear her control surfaces fluttering, but as the minutes ticked by, they stopped, which meant she was fully asleep.  
"Collin, is she ok?" asked a voice from the doorway. Collin looked up and saw his mother.  
"Oh, she just fell asleep, Mama," said Collin, getting worried that he would get lectured about the episode earlier.  
"Thank Goodness. She wasn't doing very well earlier today. I'm glad she's sleeping," said Ishani. "Do you want a snack? I have something for you."  
"Sure," said Collin. Carefully, he rolled out of the room, careful not to wake his sister. 

Later that evening,Collin was in his room reading and studying Spanish. He wanted to learn Spanish so he could impress El Chupacabra with his new skills. El Chu was supposed to come next week with his wife Rochelle and their two kids, Constance and Henri. Even though Collin wouldn't admit it, Spanish was challenging sometimes. He was still trying to learn how to roll his tongue, and he was starting to get frustrated. Despite not rolling his tongue, he wanted to show off to El Chu.  
He focused his attention back to the textbook his father bought him. Phrases constantly ran through his mind. Buenos días, buenas tardes, cómo estás?, qué pasa?, and many more that made Collin's head spin. Sighing, Collin took a break and decided to play on his skyPad. He got it for his 8th birthday and enjoyed it. He wondered what Constance was doing, so he texted her. He asked her about life in Quebec and Henri's annoying scale. The two young planes began making a weekly scale for Henri's annoying behavior. The last time they measured was 8.5 out of 10, which is pretty bad.  
Collin played a game while he waited for Constance to respond. After a few minutes, she texted back.  
"Hey, Collin," it said. "Life in Quebec is good. Kind of cold tonight, but not as bad as it could be. Oh, Henri was actually pretty good this week. We're at 5 now. My parents were so happy they gave him a treat. Ha-ha. How's life in Propwash? Are Olivia and Chandra doing ok?"  
Collin was in a rush to text back. "Life is pretty good," he replied back. "Chandra has a virus, and my parents are worried. Wait, Constance. Can I talk to you about something?" Collin wanted to talk about Olivia's meltdown. He just wanted to let his bottled up feelings up, and Constance was the only plane he could do so with. Constance replied back immediately.  
"Can I face time you? It might be easier to talk," her text read.  
Collin agreed and quickly face timed her. she picked up after a few minutes.  
"Hi Collin. Sorry I couldn't pick up. My skyPad was doing strange things. What do you want to talk about?" said Constance.  
"Oh, um, does Henri ever make a mess and not take responsibility? Did he make you clean it? If you said no, did he get upset?" asked Collin, making sure his best friend had a similar experience.  
"Oh dear. Yes he did. Last year my parents went to Mexico to race and left us at home with my grandmother. He wanted to make cupcakes, and I wanted to help him to make sure he didn't catch the house on fire. He then spilled flour all over and got mad because I didn't clean it up. Let me ask you something. Did something happen?"  
Collin was relieved. At least his friend experienced this kind of behavior. "Uh, let me tell you about something that happened today." He told Constance all about the rice and how Olivia got mad just because he won't clean it up. He then explained that she needed to learn about taking responsibilities.  
"You're right Collin. It was her mess and she should have cleaned it. She could have asked for help," said Constance.  
"Yeah, and now she's mad at me. All she could have done was ask for help cleaning and this wouldn't have happened," said Collin. "Oh well."

"Wait," said Constance. Collin heard indistinct voices and Constance replied in French. She was probably speaking to her mother. He saw her groan and roll her eyes as she turned back to him and smiled.

"I have to go," said Constance. "But be gentle. She's only a little kid. She doesn't know better. I hope you and Olivia make up soon." The two planes smiled at each other before hanging up.

Collin felt better now that he spoke to his best friend. He sometimes thought that he would never survive without her there for him.


	3. Ishani's Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ishani tells Collin and Olivia a story that will hopefully encourage them to make up.

After Collin called Constance, he felt more courage to approach his sister. He stayed in his room for a while longer, reading or studying tedious Spanish vocabulary. He wished that he asked Constance about some Spanish related questions, but it was too late now.   
Deciding that he needed a break, Collin decided to play some games on his skyPad. Just when he was about to play a math game, Constance texted him.  
"Hey, Collin. I forgot to tell you something," the text read.  
"What," texted Collin.   
"Henri and I are coming to Propwash. Beware," she replied. "Ok, I have to go for real. Bye." She left Collin with his mouth dangling open. He was surprised, but glad that she was coming. He hadn't seen her for a few months and had a lot to tell her. Going back to his game, he started think of a plan to approach Olivia. 

Later, Collin decided to stop playing on his device and charge it. He plugged it in and left his room. He wanted to go to Olivia before it was her bedtime, and he wanted to talk to her. When he arrived at her room, he stopped short. He heard voices inside. Careful not to make noises, he went closer to listen in. It was his mother speaking to his sister in Hindi, which both children could speak fluently. They only spoke it in private, when they were with their mother. Collin heard them talking about Ishani's life in India. Olivia loved hearing stories of Ishani's childhood. Collin liked them as well. He then decided to go in.   
"Collin!" said Olivia, making his mother look up. "Leave."  
"Mom, can I join you?" asked Collin, ignoring Olivia's comment.   
"Of course, sweetheart," said Ishani. "Come."  
Collin rolled over to where his mother was and went under her wing. He loved to do that. He looked at Olivia, who looked tired and angry. Collin felt terrible.   
"Mom, can I ask you a question?" asked Collin. He was scared to ask, but he wanted to ask it.   
"Yes, dear," said Ishani. "Anything for my boy."  
Collin cleared his throat and spilled it out with all the courage he had. 

"Are You mad at me?"

Ishani looked at her son.   
"Of course not!" she exclaimed. "I know it was an accident. Rice spills all the time."  
"Who's job was it to clean?" asked Olivia, looking at Collin. "His name starts with a C. Ends with an N!"  
"Honestly, it was yours, Olivia Ann Indira Crophopper," said Collin. "You made the mess. You had to take responsibility." Collin often used her full name when he was annoyed. Right now he sort of was.   
"He's right. You could have cleaned it," said Ishani, nuzzling her daughter gently. "But maybe instead of making him do it, you could have asked him to help."  
"Oh," said Olivia sadly. "Mommy, did you ever fight with your siblings?"  
"Oh, yes," said Ishani. "But not all five of them. My two eldest brothers were caring and didn't fight with me much. The brothers closer in age, I fought with a lot."  
"How did you grow up with five older brothers?" asked Olivia. "I can't even handle one."  
Ishani chuckled.   
"Well, the thing about older brothers is that they are protective, especially of their younger sisters. We were a pretty calm family, but siblings always fight. Sometimes it's about how much love they get, who gets the most food, or silly things, like you and Collin."  
"Mom, what did you fight about?" asked Collin. He loved to hear about his mother's early life.   
"Oh, normal things. Sometimes we fought over who has the most dessert, who was the smartest, who called who a name, or even who was the most good looking. Sorry to say, but I always won the best looking sibling."  
"Haha, Mommy. You are pretty," said Olivia.  
"Yeah," added Collin. "Maybe that's why Dad fell in love."  
"Wait, Mommy. What was the worst fight you had?" asked Olivia.   
"Oh, let's see. Oh," said Ishani. "I was about 6 years old when this happened. My 9 year old brother decided to do something really stupid. His name is Arnav by the way. Anyway, I was making a sculpture for my eldest brother's 16th birthday when he snuck up on me. I was working on it when he suddenly yelled a funny word and tapped me with his wing. I spun around, but before I could stop, I broke the sculpture. I was so angry. I worked so hard on it and it broke. When I found out what happened, I slapped Arnav on the nose with my wing and yelled a lot of rude things at him. I told him I hated him and I wished that he was not my brother."  
"Wow," said Collin. "That must have been bad."  
"It was at the time," said Ishani. "I was so angry at him. After it happened I went to his room and broke something of his. When he found out that I broke his stone carving, he got angry at me. at this point, we were both angry at each other. Even though our brothers and parents tried to stop us, we wouldn't make up. My soon-to-be 16 year old brother lectured Arnav about scaring me. He explained to him that he shouldn't have scared me and the fight wouldn't have happened."  
"Wow. How long did it last?" asked Olivia.  
"almost two weeks," Ishani replied. "We refused to talk to each other, be in the same room together, or even look at each other. This went on for a long two weeks. But towards the end of the second week, my great-grandfather died. That was a huge loss on everyone in family. at the funeral I didn't stop crying. I was so upset. Even though I knew him for only 6 years, I grew very close to him. He always brought me gifts whenever he would see me, or allow me to sleep under his wing.   
"When it was time to leave, I refused to go. We were there all day, but I wanted to stay. So, I rolled over to him, and buried myself under his wing, like I had when he was alive. Arnav rolled over with me and nuzzled my nose. I refused to look at him, since I was still mad. But he felt bad for me. He told me this after we made up. He told me that he didn't want to leave me here, and he wanted to see me happy again. It took a lot of comforting until I looked at him again and accepted his apology. Everyone else in the family had already headed home. It wasn't far, so we flew back together. It took two weeks, but we were together again."  
Ishani took a deep breath.   
"We had more fights as the years went by, but it was never as bad as this one."  
"Wow, Mommy. I'm sorry about your great-grandpa," said Olivia.   
"It's fine. as a matter of fact, I have a photo of him here in Propwash. I'll show you two tomorrow," said Ishani, sighing.  
"Collin, I want to say something," said Olivia.  
"What is it?" Collin said, afraid he was going to be insulted.  
"I'm sorry I acted up today. I understand now. I should have asked you for help, not make you do it. I'm sorry," she said, smiling at Collin, who smiled back.   
"Accepted," said Collin, happily. "I love you Olivia."  
"Love you too," said his little sister.  
Collin started to roll out of the room. It was his sister's bedtime, and he didn't want to interfere. Before he left, he gave his mother and sister a kiss. Ishani stayed behind to sing her a song, like she does every night.  
"I'll come for you in 45 minutes," said Ishani.   
"Good night!" Olivia called.t  
"Good night, Livvy," said Collin before exiting the room. As he went back in his room, he was grateful that the dispute was only one day instead of two weeks.


End file.
